The Accident
by RishaAnderson
Summary: Someone's in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

I hope this doesn't bored most of you. I've done one shots so far. Sorry for some mistakes with spelling and grammar.

* * *

Chapter 1

Everything at the lab has been very busy. Work's been taking much of the teams time . Even when they're back at their place's they still have to get ready for court for the next day.

Calleigh been missing Eric a lot. She know that they've been pretty busy but she need him too. She's having some insecurities, all she wanted is to get even a little bit of his attention.

Another morning.

She heard the alarm clock that's resided on the bedside table. After she turned it off she look around to find where's Eric.

"Eric?" As she called for him?

Nothing, no answer. Then she found a note.

"Cal, I got called in early. See you at the lab later."

That's all she got. She 's getting really frustrated at what's happening to them.

She took a shower and get herself ready to work. Took a coffee and head out. While driving she keeps thinking of solution to what's going on with her and Eric.

When she reached Miami Dade Crime Lab she heads straight to firearms. She took a .9mm and stare at it.

"Oppss... Somebody woke up from the wrong side of the bed." A familiar voice from behind made her smile.

"Jake. How are you?" She asked.

He smiled before answering. "I'm great Calleigh. I'm not gonna beat around, would you like to grab a coffee? No hanky panky I promise."

"Sure, but later. When I'm on break." She said to him.

"Great, great. I'll see you later then." He said as he walks out.

Maybe that's what she needed. A little break, to unwind, or just let Eric see her with Jake. It's not that she's gonna sleep with him. She just want Eric to notice her.

She laugh at her own thoughts. She better start focusing on what case they have for the day.

Eric can't concentrate of what he's doing. He's thinking of Calleigh, that she might be upset that he's been very busy. Specially this morning when he left home. He was rushing that the note he left was not gonna make her feel better.

He decided to call her.

"Duquesne." as she answered his call.

"Hey Cal, good morning. You here at the lab?" he asked her.

"Yeah, firearms. But I'm heading out on my break."

He took the bullet from the table. "I'm on my way there, got some bullet for you."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you in a bit then." she sounds disappointed.

"And Cal baby, I love you." He said before hanging up.

He entered the door then walks to Calleigh. "Hey, found this at the crime scene this morning." He hand her over the bullet. "You said you're going out, where?"

"Oh, I'm grabbing some coffee with an old friend." she answered without looking at him. "Nine mil."

"With who?"

she still won't look at him. "Oh, Jake." she took off her lab coat then walks out.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, I'll try to make this better for you guys.

* * *

Here's the 2nd part, just bear with me okay. :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Eric can't believe of what he heard. He heads out to see if Calleigh's still outside. He saw her car left the premises so he took his keys to his pocket and heads to the hummer. He's gonna go after her.

"Eric, where are you going?"

He heard Natalia's voice but he ignored her, he starts the engine and drove without looking at the side.

A loud noise of metal collision filled the area.

"Eric!" Natalia and Ryan shouted his name.

"Oh God, Ry! Eric..." Says Natalia.

Ryan took his cel and dialed 911. "We need help here in front of the crime lab. There's been a car accident."

He ended the call. Then dialed Horatio's number. "Horatio, there's an accident here in front of the crime lab, Eric's involve. Can you come here? Natalia's pretty shaken' up."

"We need to call Calleigh." Natalia talking to herself. "Ry, try to call Tom, maybe he can check Eric while waiting for paramedics."

Ryan did what Natalia asked him too. Few minutes later he saw Tom rushing to them as they approached Eric's car.

Dr. Loman checked on Eric. "He's unconscious right now, probably broken ribs. He got some cuts on his face it's from the tampered windshield."

Few minutes after, the medics finally arrived and took Eric to the hospital.

*************  
Calleigh's on her way back to the lab and she's stucked in a traffic jam.  
She called Jake and told him that she can't make it. She have to talk to Eric and clear things up She can hear sirens nearby. Then she saw an ambulance passes by. "Oh, probably an accident nearby." Then she heard her phone rings. "Duquesne"

She heard Natalia's voice trembling.

"Cal,where are you?" Natalia asked her.

"Oh, I'm just nearby, got stuck in a jam. What's in this traffic jam by the way? I saw an ambulance passed by minutes ago." She said to Natalia.

"That's the reason why I called you Cal. It's Eric, he's the one in that ambulance. Can we meet you at the hospital?"

"Oh God! How's Eric? Okay I'll meet you there."

* * *

**The 3rd should be up this coming week. Have a great weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thinking of next story. I'm actually done with this. Bear with me again 'kay?

* * *

Chapter3

Calleigh reached the hospital, she ask the reception where she can find Eric.  
The receptionist informed her that Eric's still in surgery.

She saw Natalia, Ryan and Horatio at the hall waiting.

"Hey guys, what happened?" her eyes starts to swell.

Horatio hugged her. "Don't worry sweetheart, everything's gonna be alright. He'll make it."

"What happened to Eric? Where it happened exactly?" She asked Natalia and Ryan.

Natalia let out a sigh before answering Calleigh.

"We saw him came out of the lab, he looks like he's thinking of something that he didn't notice anything or everyone around.  
Then I called him and asked him where his going, he ignored me and went straight to his hummer. The way he drove was really careless he didn't seem to look at his sides before he took off. Then the next thing we heard was a loud noise. We saw Eric's hummer flew to the other side of the road. He didn't seemed to notice the truck. And what we heard from the other witnesses the driver of that truck horned but Eric ignored him."

Calleigh sighed. "It's all my fault." She starts to cry.

Ryan rushed to Calleigh's side to comfort her. "Hey. Cal. It's not your fault okay. It was an accident."

"I know it's my fault, I know why he's acting that way. He came to me earlier at the firearms, I told him I'm going out for break."

"We all have to take a break." Says Natalia.

"I told him I'm going to have some coffee with Jake." She said in whisper.

"Oh..." The only word that came out from Natalia.

"He must be thinking of something else. I mean, I didn't explain anything to him. What I said to him is that I'm going to grab some coffee with Jake." She said to them.

Their conversation cuts off when a doctor came from a door.

"Lt. Caine, I'm Dr. Kent Adams. He's out of danger now, he just need a few days of rest. He got broken ribs and some few cuts so he'll be fine." The Doctor informed them. "And he's calling someone's name. Sounds like Cal, Kel... We're not really sure but it sounds something like that." He chuckled. "We're going to move him into private room and you can see him soon."

Horatio nodded to the doctor. "Thank you doctor."

"So Cal, Me and Ryan's going back to the lab. We'll come back later after shift, okay?" Says Natalia.

She nodded to them. "Thanks guys. I'll see you later then." Then she turned to Horatio. "Thank you Horatio."

He smiled at her. "You don't have to thank me Calleigh, we're not just a team we're also family. Why don't you go to his room now."

"Okay Horatio, I'll see you all later." She told them before going to Eric's room.

Eric opened his eyes, he felt really weak. He can't remember what happened but he's having some flashes of an accident.

When he turned to his side he saw Calleigh sleeping on a chair, her head is leaning on the bed where he's lying.

"Cal... Baby." He called out.

She lift her head up, and saw Eric staring at her. "Eric, you need more rest. How are you feeling?"

"I feel sore everywhere. What are you doing here?" He answered without looking at her.

She stared at him before answering. "What am I doing here? Of course I want to keep an eye of you." She teases him.

"Well, I should be the one keeping an eye of you." He replied to her.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that. Let see, how 'bout you take some more rest and we'll talk later?" She smiled patiently to Eric.

Eric nodded with what she said and close his eyes.

She gave Eric a light kiss then whispered. "I love you, Eric. I really do. I'm sorry."

* * *

**Last chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is my final Chapter. I'm still working on a new one so just hang in there. Thank you everyone!

* * *

It's been 3 days since the accident. Calleigh stayed with Eric the whole time he's in the hospital.

They heard a knock from the door, and they saw Dr. Adams coming in.

"Hello, how are you feeling today?" He asked Eric.

Eric smiled at the doctor. "I'm fine, actually I'm feeling great now."

"Good, that's good cause you're going home today. I'll just have to sign some papers for clearance then you're good to go."

"Thanks Doc. That's good." His smile grew wide.

"Oh that's okay. You should thank your private nurse here." The doctor pointed at Calleigh.

Calleigh just smiled to the doctor.

"So I'll leave you now, I'll see you in a week for check up alright."

The doctor left the room. Calleigh walks up to Eric.

"Where do you want to us to stay, my place or your place?" she asked him

He looked at her. "Maybe I'll just stay with my parents for the meantime, while recovering. I don't want to bother you."

"What!? Eric, listen to me. You don't have to stay with your parents okay. I'm here for you. I'm going to take a leave."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked her.

She touched his face and the kiss his lips.

"Of course. So we'll stay at my place?"

He nodded. "What about Jake?"

She look at him then took his hand. "What about him? I think It's time for us to talk."

He just look at her, waiting for her explanation.

"Eric, Jake came to the lab few days ago, he invited me to have coffee with him. So when I left you at the lab I was about to meet him at the coffee shop."

"Uhmm, okay. Then?"

She laughed because of his reaction. it's pretty obvious that he's jealous.

"Then when I was on my way to meet him, I change my mind. I took a U-turn and heads back to the lab to talk to you. Don't worry about Jake 're just friends now."

Finally he smiled at her. "Friends huh?"

She poked his chest and laughs. "Yes, friends. Any way I was upset these past few days. You don't have time for me. I know things at the lab are pretty crazy lately but Eric, I hope when we're at home we can still talk even for few minutes."

"We don't do much of talking at home, babe." He smirked at her.

She blushed because of what he said. "Hey you don't mean that! We do talk at home."

He laughed at Calleighs reaction. "I was just teasing you, cal."

"So we're okay now?" She asked Eric. She still want to hear it from him.

"We're always okay, babe. I'm so sorry I've been busy lately. Let me make it up to you." He held her hands

She smiled at him. "I'm sorry too."

"I love you, Cal."

"I love you too, Eric."

"Can I say, I love you three?" Says Walter as the team entered the room.

They all laughed at him.

"Guys We're going home later. Just waiting for the clearance from Eric's doctor. Would you like to come over to my place for dinner tonight?"

"Thought you'd never ask!" Says Walter again.

"How about we'll bring some take out so you don't have to cook Cal?" Says Ryan.

She smiled at him. "That'll be great, Ry. But guys no drinking tonight, I mean with Eric. We can drink except Eric."

"Who else is coming? I'll just call Tim, Max and Jesse to come over." Says Natalia. "Horatio how about you, can you make it tonight?"

He smiled at them before answering. "Where else would I be?"

Finished


End file.
